Mutant Dance!
by WestonFollower
Summary: Mutant Dance at the school for gifted youngsters anything can happen! CyclopsxJeanxWolverine IcemanxRogue ColossusxKitty


**Title: **Mutant Dance

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Various

**Setting: **Around X2 but Logan never left.

**Summary: **Mutant Dance at the school for gifted youngsters anything can happen!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Notes: **Enjoy and review! Also I do not read the comics but I do know some of the characters and I'm using the internet to find most of my information so if you see something wrong please just ignore the mistakes! Links for the dresses that they wear are in my bio! Go check them out!

Bobby, Peter, and John were in the living room watching TV when Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee ran in with smiles on their faces. The boys looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"Ok what is it?" Peter asked.

"We just convince the professor to let us have a mutant dance! Isn't that great?" Kitty asked her smile growing bigger and bigger. The boys looked at each other and groaned.

"Nope" John said trying to watch the game.

"Yeah I agree with John" Peter said but regretted it when Kitty glared at him and Bobby went to open his mouth but Rogue cut in before he could say anything.

"Bobby don't you even think about it!"

"Rogue, ugh fine I'm in." After that the rest of the guys joined in. The news went around the school everyone excited for the dance even the teachers.

"I would love if you could be the chaperons of the school dance this weekend." The professor said looking at Storm, Jean, and Logan.

"I don't dance."

"Come on Logan please?" Storm asked the Wolverine.

"Fine! Professor are you going to be there also?"

"No, Logan actually I'm going to go visit my old friend, Scott is taking me."

"So what are we supposed to do for this mutant dance?"

"Well Logan we need somebody to take the girls shopping while me and Storm decorate the outside." Jean said with a smile on her face.

"No no no no!" The next day Logan drove Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, Illyana, and Polaris to the mall getting dragged into store after store. He didn't know what was worst Bath and Body works, where the perfume burned his nose with so many scents. Or Victoria Secret the place where fathers go to die watching Rogue pick out _bras _and then hearing Kitty joke that Bobby would love that on her it made him want to scratch his eyes out. Illyana was a whole other problem the eight year old wouldn't go anywhere without Logan so instead of waiting outside of the stores for them he had to go _inside_ of them. Very slowly each girl found a dress of course they had to squeal every time they tried on one. Don't even get him started on how many times one the girls called themselves fat and the rest of the group turned around and denied what she had said and stroked the girls hair. It was endless and he swore he would never ever do it again the only good part was when the girls couldn't walk anymore and were too tired to do anymore shopping. They got back at the mansion and the girls ran to their rooms so they could go put their dresses away. Logan went to walk outside but stop when he saw a huge sign on the door saying NO STUDENTS ALLOWED. He ignored it and walked outside and stopped when he saw what Storm and Jean did to it on the balcony there was white circle tables with chairs all over the balcony. Then he walked down the stone steps and saw a huge dance floor and lights everywhere and there was every kind of light black light, strobe light, lasers, and a disco ball.

"Hey Jean? You guys think you have enough?" Jean stopped what she was doing and glared at Logan.

"Honestly Logan this is going to be the closes thing to prom for these kids so yes I think we have enough now are you going to help us or not?" Logan sighed and walked over to them.

"Ok I'm here to help." He gave them his most convincing smile.

The dance was finally here all the girls were together getting ready while the boys tried to think of an excuse for not dancing. None of the boys have seen their dates the whole day they just told them a specific time to show up to their rooms and what color tie. They were a little nervous but no one was as nervous as the two female teachers that worked as hard as they could to make this dance amazing.

Bobby walked up to Rogue's door and fixed his dark green tie and knocked on the door. She opened it up and he forgot how to speak he forgot his own name what was it again? Ronnie, Robert? It didn't matter what mattered was Rogue, she was wearing a long dark green dress that had lace straps and dipped in the back showing lace covering her back. Her hair was down and was off to the side with thick waves and her beautiful white streak. To finish the outfit off dark green gloves that stopped below her shoulders.

"Rogue oh my god y-you look amazing!" Her lips twisted into a huge grin and Bobby grabbed her hand leading her to the door.

"Let's go dance!" They walked outside.

Peter knocked on Illyana's door and she walked out with a pink short puffy dress and her blonde hair was curled.

"I look like a princess!" She jumped in her brother's arms and he hugged her.

"Yes you do you look amazing! Let's go get Kitty." They walked to the girl's door and she came out in a short yellow dress that showed off her curves and her hair was up in a ponytail it was curled and twisted in the back.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thanks Peter." She gave him a peck on his lips and they walked outside to go dance.

John paced outside Jubilee and Polaris's door wanting to leave and get this stupid dance over with it was all Bobby's fault he's the one that got him in this he wanted to melt that stupid kid with his bare hands! Just then his thoughts got interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked over and saw Jubilee she had hair up in a bun and had pink tight dress on that had a black zipper. Then Polaris walked out and had a purple, green, red, multicolor dress that sparkled and had a cut that went up her thigh. Her green hair was straightened and laying on her shoulders.

"You don't look to bad John."

"Thanks Jubs you guys don't look that bad. Now can we go to this stupid dance?" The girls hooked both their arms in John's and they walked to the dance.

Logan looked around the dance was a success everyone was having fun he even was having a little fun. Storm was keeping the weather warm and making sure it didn't rain her white hair was curled and she wore a blue short dress that was shiny she looked over at Jean she was smiling in her long sweetheart neck line red dress. The "x-kids" were dancing together in a huge group Rogue being carful making sure no one touches her exposed skin. The song slowed down and some people left the floor to go eat some stayed like Bobby and Rogue.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"See Drake if you listen to me everything will go right."

"You look gorgeous by the way."

"You don't look to bad yourself." Bobby licked his lips and then pressed them to her cheek before she could object. No pain it was so quick Rogue thought she missed it she smiled at Bobby and pulled him closer. Jean watched from a distance and felt someone grab her hand and spin her around in their arms she looked and saw Logan.

"I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I said I didn't not that I couldn't which I can dance pretty decent." Jean laughed and they twirled around the floor. After a couple minutes Rogue cut in and started to dance with Logan while Jean grabbed a blushing Bobby.

"So you and Dr. Grey?"

"No."

"Come on Logan I see the way you look at her it's the same way Bobby looks at me."

"Kid what do you know about love?" He gave her a questioning look and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I know enough." She kissed her glove and stuck it on his face and then went back in the house with Bobby and the rest of the kids. Jean started to clean up with the help of Storm cleaning the tables and putting them away. Logan looked at Jean and sighed then he turned around and walked into the house looking for some beer and ignored the feeling he got in his stomach when Cyclops got back and kissed Jean.


End file.
